percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Wingless Angel-Chapter 5
Wingless Angel-Chapter 5 Chris P.O.V We sat at the table tennis table. I remembered the time when I went on the quest that probably started everything. Dellilah had been beside me delivering her speech to the war council. It was also the quest where she died. Now sitting here again just hurt, I dragged her into this, it was my fault she died. I glanced left and right, Silena and Mike were to my left. That new girl Theresa was to my right. Okay I admit, Theresa was really pretty. Her hair was white but was light enough for it to be silver, her eyes were sky blue. She has a slender and curvaceous build. She looked very regal and princess-like, slightly shorter than me. She also wears a blue sapphire necklace around her neck. The problem is, she hated my guts. I saw her look at me, but quickly looked away giving me a irritated look. Did I like her? Not so much, and unlike other guys I just don't at looks when it comes to girls. Plus, I still haven't gotten over Dell, still couldn't make myself like anybody. Not just yet. My chain of thought was broken when Chiron came in. "Now the quest members are gathered. Christopher are you sure you only want to send a small group?" The centaur asked. "Yes Chiron." I replied. Chiron nodded. "Okay then. Rachel come here please." The girl walked into the room, red hair, green eyes and freckles on her face. Yup that was definately Rachel. "Hey Rachel, your starting to look old." It had been three years since I last saw her, she did look older. "And you....look exactly the same Archie." Her eyes immediately widened. "I mean Christopher. Sorry." "It's okay. I'm used to it." I replied. "Anyway time for the prophecy." She closed her eyes, spewed green smoke and her voice tripled. The Arrow of Nyx shall lead a quest Along the way they must pass Fear's test One shall have his eyes surrounded in shadow While the broken arrow shall feed on their sorrow Only with his true name will he end madness's reign A Spawn of Nyx shall die in vain Rachel opened her eyes and as Chiron was about to open his mouth to speak. When Rachel's eyes glowed green, not the usual eye colour of green she naturally had, but blinding bright green, she spewed green smoke again and voice in her tripled voice. You Shall meet the child of the one that you hate, You will see what has happened to her is not her fate, To help and save her from the curse of the night, You must bear the arms of the light, Go against your code and do what is right. Then Rachel looked straight at me with those glowing green eyes and said with that same tripled voice. ''Remember those words Nyx Spawn, it will come true soon! '' Rachel then collapsed, Mike went forward to help her along with Chiron. She was then allowed to sit on a chair. Rachel opened her eyes and looked at me. A silent discussion passed through us, the second prophecy she said was a prophecy she recited to me three years ago. Everyone looked at me, expecting answers, but I didn't know if I had those answers. "I hate prophecies." I muttered to myself. Wingless Angel Main Page <----Previous Chapter [[Wingless Angel-Chapter 6|Next Chapter----->]] Archie:Being normal is overrated 14:11, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Chapter Page